


Tied Down

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen, Microfic, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. It was Baby-Doll's first evening within Arkham Asylum. Worry appeared in her wide eyes after she viewed a few inmates tied to their beds.





	Tied Down

I never created Batman TAS.

 

It was Baby-Doll's first evening within Arkham Asylum. Worry appeared in her wide eyes after she viewed a few inmates tied to their beds. Baby-Doll turned to one of the security guards. Lyle Bolton. ''I'm going to watch Love That Baby in the rec room.'' She frowned in her cell.

 

THE END


End file.
